Máscaras
by ApocalypticWorld
Summary: Se odiaba a sí misma. Se odiaba por poder sonreír cuando lloraba por dentro, por tener que mantener esa fachada amable, maternal e inocente ante ojos ajenos, por no recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se mostró tal y como era. Porque Mirajane Strauss era una máscara, un personaje. Y todos se habían tragado ese personaje, todos habían creído que había cambiado, todos...excepto él.


******Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a plasmar en letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

**Máscaras**

Mirajane Strauss enjabonó el último vaso y se secó las manos con uno de los trapos del lugar. Observó el gremio con expresión ausente pero sin perder la sonrisa. Las cosas parecían estar bastante calmadas, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Fairy Tail. Muchos estaban de misión y eso favorecía el ambiente, pero no podía evitar sentir un pequeño vacío, seguramente por la falta de barullo, se dijo.

Giró sobre sus talones y observó el calendario que se encontraba a sus espaldas, aún con el pedazo de tela entre las manos. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la partida de algunos miembros, por lo que deberían estar al caer.

De repente se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció una sonriente rubia tarareando una canción. Mirajane sonrió, siempre se alegraba de ver a Lucy, de un modo u otro acostumbraba a alegrarle el día.

—¡Hola! —saludó la chica con entusiasmo.

—Hola Lucy. ¿Qué te pongo?

—Pues, — pareció haberse quedado en blanco—. Un zumo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Natsu? —cuestionó la camarera con una sonrisa cómplice.

La rubia se sonrojó hasta las orejas y abrió ambos ojos como platos. Se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear.

—No. ¿Qué? No, qu-que va. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Se te ve feliz.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces para luego bajar la mirada y observarse las manos. Empezó a jugar con los flecos de su falda y el sonrojo disminuyó levemente.

—Pues…resulta que estábamos en la misión y Natsu y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva y…—empezó a narrar.

Sin embargo la albina ya no le prestaba atención. Aparentemente continuaba con la actitud afable y la eterna sonrisa que la caracterizaban, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la historia que relataba su amiga.

Mirajane observó a Lucy con detenimiento y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de admiración. Lucy irradiaba luz, franqueza. En cambio ella tenía que vestirse a diario con aquella máscara cálida, maternal e inocente. Todos los del gremio confiaban en ella, y cuando tenían algún problema se acercaban a la barra, tomaban algo y compartían sus preocupaciones con la mayor de los Strauss.

Estaba harta. Se había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de ayudar a los demás que se había olvidado a sí misma. Se odiaba. Se odiaba porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos sabía que no era distinta, que seguía siendo la Demonio; oscura, astuta y perversa. Suspiró. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que se mostró con transparencia ante alguien, sin tener la necesidad de fingir, de sonreír para amainar el ambiente.

Se sentía sola. Llevaba años guardando sus penas, sus temores. No los compartía con nadie, pero todos los compartían con ella. Era irónico. Estaba rodeada de gente que le importaba pero se sentía vacía. Como cuando murió Lisanna.

Fue entonces que decidió cambiar, volverse mejor persona, más amable.

Y ahora que ella estaba de vuelta aquel sentimiento volvía a arroparla con fuerza. Sentía ganas de gritar, necesitaba desahogarse, liberarse. La piel empezaba a arderle de la máscara que ella misma se obligaba a llevar. Nadie la conocía. Todos habían olvidado a la antigua Mirajane Strauss, la verdadera. Se habían tragado su fachada, su personaje, y ya nadie recordaba cómo era, como realmente se sentía por dentro.

La llegada de Levy la sacó de su trance. Hizo el ademán de sonreírle pero la sonrisa ya estaba pintada en su cara. Suspiró y se alejó del par de amigas que empezaron a entablar conversación.

Con un gesto de la mano le indicó a su hermana que salía un momento y que se ocupara ella de la barra. Lisanna se limitó a asentir y obedecer.

Salió por la puerta trasera y la cerró tras de sí. Se apoyó en ella y se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de pensar. Se permitió dejar de sonreír y observó el cielo, nublado y grisáceo.

Lo hacía por sus hermanos, se dijo. Lo hacía por todos aquellos que le importaban. Tenía que ser fuerte y ser capaz de estar presente cuando la necesitaran, por eso escogió ponerse la máscara, para no ver sufrir a nadie más, para que nadie sufriera lo mismo que ella había tenido que sufrir. Cuando murió su hermana se tragó su dolor, un dolor que a día de hoy seguía formando parte de ella y que de vez en cuando afloraba en su interior.

Suspiró y se enderezó. Tenía que volver al trabajo. En un par de días el resto de integrantes del gremio regresarían y esa sensación desaparecería, o eso esperaba.

Volvió a entrar en el gremio, con una sonrisa renovada, pero no más sincera que la anterior. En cuanto su hermana menor la vio le cedió el puesto junto a la barra. Se despidió con una mueca amable y dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

Mirajane se limitó a devolverle el gesto y a verla partir. El sonido de una silla a su izquierda la hizo volverse y su mirada se topó con Laxus. Sonrió, de nuevo, y se acercó a él.

—Hola Laxus, ¿qué te pongo?

El rubio la observó con una expresión indescifrable. Cerró ambos ojos y al cabo de un par de segundos volvió a abrirlos, topándose con la albina, que le miraba confusa esperando su respuesta.

—Una sonrisa—contestó al fin.

Mirajane le observó sin comprender y —consciente o inconscientemente—, sus labios se curvaron en una expresión afable.

—No, Mira—contestó el mayor, desconcertándola—. Quiero una sonrisa sincera.

La Demonio le observó atónita, en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió como los ojos empezaban a escocerle y bajó la mirada, ensombreciendo su semblante. Apretó con fuerza la superficie de madera bajo sus manos y tensó la mandíbula.

—Si no vas a tomar nada puedes irte—musitó antes de desaparecer hacia el baño.

Le detestaba. Le detestaba por conocerla, por saber ver más allá de su rostro angelical y su mirada inocente, por saber leerla.

Laxus la siguió con la mirada y se maldijo por imbécil. Ver cómo se le aguaban los ojos le había dolido más que cualquier herida de batalla. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento y siguió los pasos de la chica. Entró al baño de mujeres y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

Mirajane se encontraba dándole la espalda, ante el espejo y con la mirada gacha.

—Lárgate—ordenó con un hilo de voz.

—No.

—Laxus—le llamó con firmeza—. No era una pregunta.

Entonces alzó la vista y le observó a través del espejo. Sus ojos destilaban ira, si no obedecía el Demonio en persona se aparecería ante él. Pero decidió ignorar ese detalle y se acercó a ella.

La albina entrecerró los ojos, normalmente esa mirada bastaba para persuadir a cualquiera, claro que Laxus no era cualquiera.

No rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando sintió su presencia justo a sus espaldas.

—Mira, gírate por favor.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio, sin modificar su mueca amenazadora. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se irguió y se volvió hacia él, quedando cara a cara. Puso ambos brazos en jarras y volvió a clavar sus orbes azules en los de él.

El rubio sonrió de lado y alzó su mano hasta posarla delicadamente en la pálida mejilla de la chica. Mirajane se tensó un segundo y su expresión se apaciguó un poco, aunque no tardó en recuperarse y recobrar la compostura. Laxus entonces paseó su pulgar por su mejilla, deshaciéndose del rastro de lo que en su momento había sido una lágrima.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás cabreada.

—¿Crees que me conoces? —cuestionó ella, molesta y a punto de quebrarse.

El mayor sonrió con dulzura. Ahí la tenía, la auténtica Mirajane Strauss, indomable y amenazadora, pero entrañablemente cálida. Chistó la lengua, si ella jamás hubiera cambiado, si hubiera continuado siendo la arrogante, rebelde y egocéntrica Mirajane que fue en su momento no se habría encaprichado tanto y ahora no sentiría unas ganas locas por besarla.

Acercó su rostro al suyo y apoyó su frente con la de ella, cerrando ambos ojos y respirando su aroma. La albina no se opuso, inspiró profundamente y trató de relajarse, imitando el gesto del mayor.

No necesitaban palabras. El tacto casi electrizante del rubio sobre su piel era lo único que su cuerpo y su mente exigían para calmarse. Sonrió con amargura y abrió los ojos, topándose con los serenos de él, que la observaban con afecto.

Tal vez sí la conociera.

—Quiero pedirte un favor—chocó el aliento cálido del rubio sobre sus labios.

Mirajane le observó expectante.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Eres perfecta así como eres…

Ella apartó la mirada, dispuesta a reprocharle, pero Laxus continuó en un susurro.

—…y no estás sola.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en lo más hondo de su persona. Los ojos le escocieron de nuevo y brillaron por las incipientes lágrimas. Mirajane llevó sus manos a la nuca del rubio y enterró sus dedos entre las hebras doradas. Respiró su aroma y acercó lentamente su rostro al de él. Rozó sus labios con los propios en una suave caricia y se mantuvo a escasa distancia.

—Lo sé—musitó en un susurro y esbozando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa franca.

Recortó la poca separación existente entre ambos y besó al rubio. Laxus reaccionó al instante, encajando sus labios con los de ella y correspondiéndola. Pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Mirajane se aferró todavía con más fuerza al rubio y enterró aún más sus manos entre sus cabellos. El mayor ronroneó ante tal contacto y la Demonio no pudo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios.

Se separaron. Laxus observó divertido el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la Strauss. Las ganas de volver a besarla le asaltaron de nuevo. Sus lágrimas se habían disipado, pero los ojos todavía brillaban, hinchados y levemente enrojecidos. Por un momento creyó perderse en aquel par de océanos, pero la sonrisa ladina de la albina le sacó del trance. Conocía esa mueca. Cielos, esa sonrisa altanera que tanto tiempo llevaba sin ver y que le hacía perder la cordura.

—Gracias—dijo el rubio, torciendo una sonrisa—. Empezaba a creer que ya no volvería a ver a la auténtica Mirajane Strauss.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Tal vez si me lo hubieras pedido por favor, Laxus.

El rubio soltó una sutil carcajada y apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de la albina. Se acercó a su oído y apartó con suavidad un par de cabellos para que le oyera a la perfección.

—Por favor, Mira—susurró en su oreja, provocando que la chica se estremeciera de pies a cabeza al sentir su cálido aliento golpeando su cuello—. Quítate la máscara para mí.

La Strauss sonrió. Un trueno resonó en el exterior y la tormenta no se hizo esperar. Tal vez no fuera una mala idea. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa mejor podían hacer?

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí mi estreno en el fandom de Fairy Tail ^^. No tengo mucho que decir a parte de dar las gracias por pasar a leer este intento de One-Shot. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, que a decir verdad me enamora, y no tengo la más remota idea de cómo diablos ha quedado. La culpa la tiene Laxus por ser tan jodidamente sexy y no dejarme concentrarme._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Eris \m/_


End file.
